How Does It Feel?
by britttt-knee
Summary: Ginny is different from everyone. One thing though is not keeping her back from it. They are two different people destined to be together and everyone seems to know it. How does it feel though?[One-Shot] GWDM


Title: How Does It Feel?

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Original Characters of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: PG

**Chapter: **How Does It Feel? One-Shot

**Summary:** Ginny is different from everyone. One thing though is not keeping her back from it. They are two different people destined to be together and everyone seems to know it. How does it feel though?One-Shot

_

* * *

_

_I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know if I can breath_

Ginny sat in her dorm wondering what it is like with no brothers to run off guys. She just wanted to be like other girls but she didn't have room to breath without them breathing down her neck.

_  
I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly_

She was having feelings for him. _Him, _He hated her though.

I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving

She was either known as Ron Weasley's little sister or the twin's younger sister.

_  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly_

How would she know? She'd catch him staring at the Gryffindor Table assuming he was glaring at her brother, Harry and Hermione.

How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?

Was anyone overprotected like her?

_  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?_

No body was the same. At least not her, she was Ginevra Weasley.

_  
How does it feel?_

How did it feel to be love by someone?

I'm young, and I am free  
But I get tired, and I get weak

She had her time away from Ron but she was usually in bed or doing her homework.

_  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly_

She wouldn't sleep at night because she would dream of him. It was as if he was sent to her.

_  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?_

The fire blared in the room, making her hair more radiant as she read a letter. Her brown eyes went over it once more. She knew she wanted to

_  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?_

Looking out her window she saw him. There he was on the grounds in the snow. It made him look gorgeous with the snowflakes fluttering around him.

_Would you comfort me  
Would you cry with me;_

Would Draco Malfoy come to her? Would he be with her if she was sadden?

Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah

_She needed to know. _Getting up, she rushed out of her dorm and out the common room, ignoring her brother's cries after her. Wrapping her cloak around her, she pushed through the entrance doors. The snow fell down and the wind blew her hair around.

_  
Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah_

There he was leaning against a tree. He knew she would come.

I am small and the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything;

Approaching him, she saw him stand up and had that infamous smirk on his face.

How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?

This was new for her. Standing below him, she cupped his chin and smiled at him.

_  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?_

She would teach him to love her and she would learn to love him.

_How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?_

Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him and he wrapped her in his arms deepening the kiss.

_  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?_

Her arms went around his neck and the snow drifted around them. Her hair blew around them both as they kissed. He was sent to her.

How does it feel

How does it feel  
Different from me, different...

It was like the world was spinning when the kiss ended and they stared into each other eyes. Before her eyes there was a smile on Draco Malfoy's face as he turned towards the castle and looked up into the sky.

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

A star shined bright above them. Ginny looked at him, she knew he was her soul mate although no one would agree.

_You're different from me, different_

They were different and that made them perfect. It happened right before their eyes yet they didn't know it would happen. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were destined to be together.

* * *

Ok I've been making very many one-shots and song fics. Well I am thinking of doing one with multiple chapters. If you like this one post your reviews! 

**-Aimee Malfoy**


End file.
